kingdom Hearts IiI
by xXxSoraishMINExXx
Summary: Sarrah is just a normal girl or so she thought until she is put into the world of kingdom hearts and gets to meet sora and the gang. not so great with sumaries but read anways
1. Chapter 1

Sarrah Destiny Murphy (AN geddit? its me! :3) was sittin in her room. She was watching the screen it was Sora on the menu. She was playing one of her favrite video games. It was Kingdom Hearts. "I wish Sora was real." She said. She placed a hand on her cheek and one hand on th screen. Her eyes focuzed on the screen and saiged. Her eys where 2 diffrnt colours one was blue and the other was brown but it was also slightly red around the black part. It turnz full red when she got angry and it waz annying when people point that out. (AN I actually have this guyz it suxks) Her hair was black but with blue streiks (AN JUST LIEK ME!) and covrd her eyes and she looked like a really cool scene kid because she was a really cool scene kid.

Suddnly their was a bright flash and Sarrah gasped and triped onto her butt. "WHAT THE H***!?"(AN not gonna swear thats bad) she screemed out. suddenly sora was their in her room! but it wasnt good cause she was almost nekkid and only wearing a huge tshirt that showed her big boobs. "hey sarrah im sora im here to get you to take you to my world" sora said and then sarrah said "OMG who are you why are you inmy room" and sora said "because i need you to come with me" and sarrah said "no way your a creeper" (AN geddit like minecraf cuz i play video games alot) and sora jst seemed sad. "You dont understand" sora said but i looked him curiusly. "ok fine ill go wit you" sarah said. she was curius what did sora want from her? this was just so strange.

sora trned to da tv and grabbed onto my hand while i was getting cloths for the trip cuz i dont want nybudy to see my boobs cuz tats gros. there was a bright lite and suddenly i was in traverse town! all of the peepol from the game wer their liek donald and gooffy and riku and kairi and all the other peepol too. i was still wearing that shirt that shood my bobs and i screemed cuz i didnt want random peepolz to see me nekid. sora was super nice and hid me form every1 so i culd put moar cloths on. soon the oter peepol saw her nd startid askin qestchions "OMG who is this B****?" said kairi (AN i hate kairi shes sooo stopid tryina steal my sora away from meh) and then sora said "sarrah is the one, i know it" and then riku said "yeah but why her why not sumone else" and then kairi said "well i dont care just get the b**** awah from meh" and then i said "whats goin on" and then sora said "dont worry bout kairi your most important anyways" then sora took my hand and brought me to a corner of a buidling so we could talk alone

"sarrah i have something tot ell you..." sora said.

(AN if i get lots of good revewws i will rite moar! i think sora and me should get togeter what do u guyz tink? lol :p)


	2. Chapter 2

I couldnt help but fell intrsted. Sora had start to think and i wondrd what he wus thinking abot. "just tell meh" i said to him. Sora looked pizzled "you relly dont kno do you." sora said. I said "well of curse i dont kno you wont tell me anythang" i sceemed out frustered. "well Sarrah you r…"sora was cut off by donald (AN lol Donald ish SOOOO anoyning isnt he) "sora hartless!" donald sqacked and we rushed out and their where tons of heartless out in the open and those really big ones where there (AN Those REALLLLY fat ons) "omg sora safe me!" kairi sceermed as she ran to sora but he push her off. "kairi i need to consentraite" sora yelled as he put his hand out. A keyblade appeared "holy s*** it a reel keyblade" i said.

"youv got one two!" sora said so i put my handz out. "i think abut it and it shows?" i askz and sora noded. a white lite shone in my hand and a giant key popped out off nowere and it was beutifil. it was like silver with a music not not keychain and a blue handle and looked leik this gutar and had those things gutars has on top of them and it was surprizingly light. "omg i have keyblade!?" i was so exsited and i jumped because th keyblade was all hardcore leik i am (AN i am in reel lyfe to lmfo) "now lets kikk hartless butt" i said and sora smiled becuse he agre with me and riku came out to and was liek jealus of my keyblade but he was gointo help us to. he haced and slashed and beat all the heatless when i fell on my butt becuse i was exhuahsted. i whiped sweat from my fourhead and breath hevily. i thought we where save now...but i was wrong and a black portal apeered and a man came out of the portal and looked at me because he came out of the portal. "sarrah! we need you" the man in the black portal sad. the man was wereing black and it was a long coat that tuched the ground and it covred the face of the man. I lieked the outfit he was wereing but i new he wasnt a god man. "i wont come wit you" i sceermed out to him. but the man lold all evil "i will get you!" he said and i was like "no nevr!"

"NOOOOOO!" Sora sceemed and wacked the man making the man fall back because he was hit. "D*** you sora! we will got sarrah!" the man yelled in a dept voice anddisspered into the portal and sora rushed to me. "Are you ok" he said "im ok" i said "thats good" sora said "i know" i said. "To bad" kairi said and i glaired at her and my eye change red (AN remeber bcuase it relly does that lol) "omg freak!' kairi sceemed and i felt sad so i run away from her. "stopid B****" i cry and got deprssed again becuase she made fun of my ey and it hurt so i was depessed. I put my hand into my pockat and found i my ipod. "good" i said as i put on my headfones and turned up my music. It was playing all the things i hate revulve around my by BFMV (AN OMG i LUVVV this band soooo muc 33) I sang allowd and i was relly relly good at it. I punched th wall in frustraiteion and it hurt my nuckels but i watched the wall break it was crazi becuase the wall was BRICK and i smashed it all up. "whoa that was awsome" i said.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN Thanxs so much for the favs and the fallows 3 ill keep wrigting for you guyz! i started takin a japaneese class at skool so i knwo how to do the letters nowe!)

Sora came out from th walkaway and looked at my "your amzing Sarrah" he said and i bushed relly red like a tomatoe and was so embarezed and had to look away. "omfg Sora you scard me!" i said "Youve a very beuatifil voice to " Sora said as he took me hand and i said "thanx you Sora" and Sora said "have you alaways been able to sing leik that" and i said "yes every since i could speek" and Sora smile and said "thats relly cool Sarrah". i smile back and Sora noteiced my eye wasnt so red anymoar and he was leik "im sry abot Kairi she shuldnt have said that i think youre eye is cool" Sora said and placed a hand on my shouder I smiled st him and ut my hand on his becuase his hand was on my shoulder. "its ok i undrstan every1 does that and thinks dat" i says to sora and he nods. "i think your very unqick Sarrah" Sora said and he leaned in and i was gettin relly red. i thoght so sora was gonna kiss me but he didnt and pulled away and i was alitte sad. "wwwe beter go they mite be lookin for us" Sora said and i agred with him and he pulled away and i fallowed him.

Kairi was still their and was lookin at me and sora with an evil look. "wat?" i asked back at her and Kairi just glair at me and shook her head. I rolled my eyes as i looked at Kairi. Sora went over and grabed Kairis hand and held it fore a long tiem. i didnt relize i was starin at them for so long, but 凌空 (riku) was suddenly in frunt of me! "I no how you feel Sarrah" he said and patted my bac and i frownd "you leik Kairi?" i said but Riku just shruged "sumthing leik that Sarrah" Riku said and he took my hand and then lead me off down the first distrikt of traverse town. "this is all very strang Riku and i dont no what im even sippose to do" i said to him and Riku looked to me. "Youre pecial Sarrah" Riku told me and placed a hand on my cheak. my face was relly red as i looked into his blueish greenish eies. i told myself to calm down bcuz this was a important moment that i wait all lief for! i closed my eyes and made a kissy face becuz thats what ure sopposed to do wen boys tri to kiss you. riku stoped and laughed and said "sarrah what are you doin"

(AN tanks for the awesome review! i got a beta reader lined up {shes in high school so shes super smart and like my bestest friend} so the gremmar should get bettar! Lots of luv 3 3)


End file.
